Se nada nos salva da morte
by Kairin T
Summary: que ao menos o amor nos salve da vida.
1. Terra Prometida

**Disclaimer:** Não possuo Tokyo Ghoul.

**Avisos: **Spoilers para o final do mangá. Que eu não superei ainda, por sinal.

**N.A: **Minha primeira fic de Tokyo Ghoul, minha nova obsessão. Esta vai ser uma coletânea de fics (dentre oneshots, drabbles, ficlets, etc) de TG, sem nenhuma relação entre si (na maioria das vezes), a não ser pelo fato de serem respostas ao challenge Sacred_20 do LJ. Bem, é isso. Boa leitura!

(E não acredito que não tenha mais fics de TG em português por aqui.)

**Table 1, tema 16:** êxodo.

**Personagens/Ships: **Kirishima Touka, Touka/Kaneki (Touken)

* * *

**Se nada nos salva da morte,**

**que ao menos o amor nos salve da vida**

* * *

"_Há um poema que venho recitando dentro de minha mente._

_Tenho pensado nele inúmeras vezes._

_Suponho que esteja junto de mim desde ontem._

_...Sempre amei recitar para mim mesmo._

_Então por que não posso mantê-lo comigo para sempre?_

_Por que eu tenho de dizer adeus a cada pessoa que encontro?_

_Por que meu coração tem de se enlutar a cada vez?_

_Por que as estações têm de passar?_

_Por que tenho que perder tudo?_

_Por que minha solidão tem de me envolver como a neve?"_

_(Thooma no Shinzou)_

**Terra prometida**

Havia um lugar que seu pai procurava.

Pelo que Touka se lembrava, isso havia começado desde que sua mãe já não estava mais entre eles. A cada vez, um apartamento pequeno, pequeno demais para um adulto e duas crianças, e Arata lhes dizia, sempre com um sorriso no rosto, _"essa é a nossa nova casa." _Mudando de casa, de novo e de novo, quando ficava perigoso demais permanecer em um local.

Era difícil. Mas, às vezes, ela achava que haviam encontrado aquilo que se pai tanto buscava, nas ocasiões em que ele lia histórias para ela e Ayato à noite, na comida que ele preparava e compartilhava com vizinhos, e mesmo no apartamento que, embora pequeno, trazia um conforto apertado quando estavam aconchegados, uns junto aos outros. Nesses momentos, o sorriso de seu pai não era triste.

Mas, um dia, seu pai não voltou mais para casa. Nesse dia, ela sentiu mais medo do que quando sua mãe também não voltou mais. Nesse dia, pensou que iria morrer; nesse dia, pensou que perderia Ayato também.

Pela primeira vez, sentiu na pele o ódio dos humanos pelos ghouls. Pela primeira vez, ela usou seu kagune.

E matou, pela primeira vez.

Nesse dia, Ayato e ela perderam tudo.

_(...pela primeira vez)_

-x-

Havia um lugar que ela procurava, desde que seu pai se fora.

Como se tivesse tomado a jornada de seu pai para si, Touka procurava. Queria viver. Queria encontrar um lugar onde os dois, ela e Ayato, pudessem viver em paz.

Esse lugar pareceu vir na forma de um velho homem. Sabia-o velho não apenas pelas rugas em seu rosto ou pelo cabelo grisalho, mas pelos olhos que pareciam ter visto demais.

Era esse o olhar de Yoshimura. E Touka sabia disso porque se viu forçada a crescer, de forma mais rápida e cruel que deveria.

Ele encontrou-os numa sarjeta esquecida do Vigésimo Distrito. Passava os olhos pelas duas caixas de papelão, grandes o suficiente para que uma pessoa pudesse entrar, e alguns cobertores revestindo-a por dentro. Havia uma caçamba de lixo ao lado, que, caso você olhasse pelo lado esquerdo daquele beco, obstruiria a visão das caixas.

"Yomo-kun havia me falado de dois pequenos ghouls que estavam causando conflito no distrito... então eram vocês dois," ele disse, pensativo, como se estivesse falando consigo.

Touka levantou-se, a cabeça erguida, com Ayato atrás de si, o kakugan já à mostra. Havia certo orgulho na postura de ambos. A vida era mais fácil enquanto vivessem assim, como aqueles - humanos ou ghouls - que viviam na rua, e dos quais todos desviavam o olhar. Nem por isso sentiam pena de si próprios ou sentiam-se inferiorizados diante daquele senhor; eram fortes e eram sobreviventes, e tinham orgulho disso.

"...Huh? E você tem algum problema com isso, velho gagá?", ela disse, dando um passo a frente.

"Vamos nos livrar logo desse lixo, Aneki."

Yoshimura apenas sorriu, e os dois foram pegos desprevenidos.

"Ora, ora, quanta animação," e riu divertido, o velho homem. "Mas não vim lhes fazer mal. Tenho um café, Anteiku, aqui neste distrito... Nós ajudamos outros ghouls. Vocês não querem vir comigo?"

Os olhos dele estavam fechados, mas, de algum modo, pareciam sorrir.

_Que velho esquisito_, foi tudo que Touka pôde pensar naquele momento.

-x-

O velho Yoshimura lhes forneceu abrigo, um apartamento modesto, no qual os irmãos poderiam morar. Ainda assim, era maior do que qualquer apartamento que já haviam morado alguma vez. Devido a sugestão do gerente, posteriormente, Touka passou a frequentar uma escola, e a trabalhar na Anteiku. Irimi, Koma e Yomo, que trabalhavam com Yoshimura, eram muito gentis. Sentiu-se segura. Respirava fundo e sentia o cheiro de grãos moídos e torrados de café, deixando-o invadir seus pulmões.

Havia coisas que Touka, mesmo sem compreender totalmente, deixou estar, deixou-se sentir e fazer. Como a forma enigmática com que o velho gerente dizia que gostava de humanos, e Touka aprendeu a lidar com estes devido ao trabalho na cafeteria. Como o modo com que ela recordava os ensinamentos do pai, e comia alimentos para humanos, e não apenas pelas aparências. Como a forma como veio a amar Yoriko sem perceber, sua primeira, sua única amiga, embora a mesma fosse humana.

Mas havia dor ainda. Havia raiva contra os pombos, o medo de um dia ser descoberta, um medo de um dia ser morta, um medo de que aqueles que amava fossem tirados dela, mais uma vez.

E Ayato vomitava nela aquele ódio, aquele nojo, aquela revolta nela, sem saber que aqueles sentimentos faziam parte dela também – e era com uma absurda violência que as palavras dele conseguiam ferí-la, como ela nunca achou que fosse possível.

"Você é _idiota_, Aneki? Você não aprendeu nada com o _estúpido_ do nosso pai? Os humanos vão _matar_ você, assim que descobrirem, assim que você cometer um erro. Você vai morrer do mesmo jeito que aquele idiota viciado em paz."

Um dia, simplesmente, ele não voltou para casa.

Ayato se foi. Sem dizer adeus, sem dizer para onde ia. Sem deixar um único bilhete que fosse.

Yomo a tranquilizou quando colheu informações de que Ayato estava vivo, e provavelmente era o ghoul que estava causando problemas no Décimo Quarto Distrito.

Respirou aliviada, e então sentiu vontade de chorar. Sabia que não adiantava ir atrás do idiota do seu irmão. Dormiu encolhida em sua cama, a aliança que pertencera aos seus pais apertada contra seu peito.

Ayato era toda a família que lhe restava.

E estava sozinha, agora.

De repente, aquele apartamento, feito para duas pessoas morarem, lhe parecia muito opressor.

Não conseguiu mais se sentir em casa.

-x-

Mas o tempo passava.

Havia Irimi e as conversas sobre uma vida normal de estudante que a mais velha não teve.

Havia Koma e as coisas que ele dizia, que ela nunca levava a sério, e que sempre lhe arrancavam um riso contido.

Havia Yomo e seu apoio silencioso, como fundações de uma casa.

Havia Hinami e sua inocência, e sua natureza gentil demais para o mundo, e, verdade seja dita, Touka sentiu como se tivesse ganhando uma irmãzinha ao conhecê-la.

Havia Nishiki e sua boca suja, e uma possibilidade de caminho que até então ela não ousou ter esperanças.

Havia o gerente e seus ideais, e também uma xícara de café – porque, às vezes, pequenas coisas eram as grandes coisas.

Havia Yoriko e sua comida horrível, que lhe preenchia o peito, e que lhe trazia o que de mais humano havia nela.

Havia buracos em seu coração no formato de seus pais e de Ayato, que eram às vezes preenchidos com ódio pelos pombos, às vezes com uma solidão que a devastava.

Havia Kaneki, o idiota de sorriso bobo, de sorriso sempre fácil, sempre gentil, e seus olhos de lua. E sua capacidade de transformar rabiscos em palavras e significados e consolo para Hinami. E sua falta de força física e sua vontade de ajudar outros, que deram a ela mais força que ele poderia imaginar. E sua habilidade de transformar aquele apartamento numa casa novamente, de tantas vezes que ele a visitava. E o modo como ele construíra uma casa para ele dentro dela.

Encostada na parede, olhou para o pedaço de céu que a janela de seu quarto lhe permitia ver.

_Será que eu finalmente encontrei?,_ perguntava-se.

Um lugar ao qual pertencia, um lugar onde a esperavam, um lugar onde esperava;

_um lar_.

-x-

Quando sentiu suas asas serem arrancadas pelo seu próprio irmão, sangue se esvaindo pelo sangue, veio-lhe diante dos olhos não toda a história de sua vida, mas uma sucessão de perdas (e perguntou-se, no íntimo, se não seriam a mesma coisa): a morte da mãe, o desaparecimento de seu pai, o abandono de Ayato, o assassinato de Ryouko-san, o sequestro de Kaneki, sem que ela pudesse fazer nada, nada, _nada_-

"_Não me deixe sozinha,"_ foram as palavras que vieram de sua boca, com uma voz tão baixa que não parecia a sua. Uma súplica, um último pedido, que Ayato não escutaria, que ninguém escutaria, porque ninguém poderia salvá-la. Porque todos sempre partiam, e partiam-na também-

"_Não deixarei."_

Braços que a protegiam, cabelos alvos, unhas pretas. Ele estava tão diferente, mas havia os olhos de lua, que ela reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

Ele lhe pediu desculpas, e isso a machucou mais que qualquer coisa. Porque ele não devia pedir desculpas, porque foi _ela_ que não pôde salvá-lo; porque ele foi o único que se foi e voltou, voltou para ela-

_Mas Kaneki,_ ela chamou o nome dele em sua cabeça, seu peito explodindo em dor, sua visão se escurecendo, _o que fizeram com você?_

-x-

"_Adeus, Touka-chan."_

Ele lhe disse tantas coisas, não diretamente, mas ela soube a que ele se referia - um _futuro_.

Soube que a promessa que ele lhe fizera não queria dizer que ele ficaria junto dela.

Ele era idiota, ele era gentil; ele não a deixaria partir com ele.

Era a primeira que alguém que a deixava dizia-lhe adeus.

-x-

De novo, deitada sobre sua cama, ela segurava, apertada, a aliança dos pais em suas mãos. Como se aquele gesto pudesse lhe trazer algum conforto, daqueles dias em que ela não sabia de nada.

Perguntou-se se existia algum ghoul que viveu sem perder algo ou alguém.

Perguntou-se o que ou quem mais iria perder.

-x-

Ela o esperava.

Mesmo depois de ter dito para que ele não voltasse, de tê-lo socado, de perguntar _por quê ele teve que mudar_.

Ela o esperava.

-x-

"_A CCG está restringindo o acesso..."_

_Por quê por quê por quê por quê por quê por qu-_

"_Uma grande confusão se instalou no Vigésimo Distrito..."_

_Por quê por quê por quê por quê por quê por quê-_

Nem o gerente, nem Irimi, nem Koma -

Ninguém lhe disse nada.

De novo.

_Por quê por quê por quê por quê por quê por quê por quê-_

Iria perder pessoas que lhe eram importantes, iria perder sua _casa_-

De novo.

_Por quê por quê por quê por quê por quê por quê por quê por quê-_

Precisava _ir_, precisava _salvá_-los-

Dessa vez, Yomo que a impediu.

"_Este é o último trabalho da Anteiku, Touka."_

-x-

Escombros, sangue e cadáveres.

Não sobrara nada da Anteiku.

Mas seus olhos continuavam procurando, talvez pela inércia de não saber o que mais poderia fazer além disso, ou talvez aquilo fosse só desespero. Seus olhos procuravam e procuravam – por um rosto familiar, um milagre, uma resposta-

(e talvez fosse somente isso que tenha conseguido manter o uivo mudo de dor em sua garganta, as lágrimas no canto dos olhos, seus fantasmas dentro do peito, os pés firmes no chão)

Nishiki entrara em contanto com eles, avisando que Kaneki fora ao campo de batalha, para salvar o gerente, Irimi e Koma, e que não havia retornado até então.

Sussurrou para si mesma o porquê dele não estar lá. Refez mentalmente os caminhos que ele poderia percorrer, os caminhos que o fariam voltar para Anteiku, para _ela_; e acreditava nele, sabia que ele voltaria.

Ele voltara uma vez; ele voltaria de novo.

Precisava acreditar, ou então-

"Yomo-san..."

...Aquele lugar. O cheiro de café. As gravatas horríveis de Koma. A risada discreta de Irimi. A serenidade do gerente. O sorriso de Kaneki.

Pensar naqueles rostos e nas lembranças quebravam-na.

_É assim que se sente quando o mundo acaba_, ela lembrou.

_Todos..._

"Por que nós temos que perder tudo?"

A pergunta que ela jamais quis ter feito; o motivo de sua jornada.

Instantes de silêncio esticaram-se entre os dois, pesados de luto.

"É melhor perder do que jamais ter,"¹ ele lhe respondeu, a voz funda, vinda de muito dentro de si. Yomo era alguém reservado, porém, Touka pôde adivinhar a dor e a saudade no tom de sua voz, como se anos de perda lhe pesassem os ombros.

E aquelas palavras refletiam a verdade também, ela sabia.

_Se "lar" fosse alguém, ela poderia ser esse lugar para onde ele pudesse voltar._

_E se não fosse alguém, poderiam buscá-lo, juntos._

_E se não existisse em lugar algum desse mundo, poderiam construí-lo._

Era a segunda vez que perdia tudo.

Mesmo assim, sem saber por que, tinha fé _nele_. E, apesar de tudo, das perdas e da culpa, e de saber que não deveria – tinha, ainda assim, vontade de viver.

Chorou silenciosamente, as lágrimas caindo sem resistência alguma. Era um dia claro e desolado, e tão bonito. Yomo entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela e, juntos, passaram a caminhar novamente.

* * *

¹ de_ Extremamente Alto &amp; Incrivelmente Perto_, de Jonathan Safran Foer.


	2. Eucaristia

**N.A: Sacred 20, tema 1 -** _comunhão._

Esta fic contém **spoilers** do fim do mangá.

**Personagens:** Kaneki Ken, Nagachika Hideyoshi.

**Resposta**

**hello**: awww, claro que sim! Mesmo que só você leia, vou ficar muito contente. Nem pensava continuar em português, já que essa seção do ffnet em português é bem deserta e... bem, não sabia se alguém iria ler essa coleção aqui, ou se estava gostando ou esperando. Afinal, não teria graça nenhuma em contar histórias para ninguém, certo? ;) Só desculpe a demora em responder/postar um novo, a faculdade tem me matado. haha Espero que você goste deste drabble também. E muito obrigada pelo review!

* * *

**Eucaristia¹**

"_the monster in your head  
won't surface again  
be still, my child  
wash away the sin_

_and i as future kings  
walk off the edge  
hold me by my name,  
hold me 'til the end"²_

Ungi você com meu sangue, para lavá-lo do sangue de outros - e também do seu próprio sangue. Tomei a sua dor para mim, para livrá-lo da morte. Tomei seus pecados, quaisquer que fossem, quão pesados fossem ou você pensasse que eles fossem, e pelos quais você pedia desculpas de uma forma tão desesperada; e eu te perdoei por tudo. Já havia perdoado há muito tempo. Você não está sozinho, Kaneki. Você não precisa mais sofrer sozinho.

Então viva, Kaneki, _por favor_.

Só espero que um dia você aprenda a perdoar a si mesmo, para que nunca mais você sofra dessa forma.

...Só espero que você possa me perdoar algum dia.

_Este é o meu corpo. Este é o meu sangue._

Envolvi você em meus braços.

"_...Desculpe. Mas você poderia lutar com tudo que tem, apenas mais uma vez?"_

* * *

¹ Eucaristia é outro nome para "Comunhão" e "Última Ceia". É um sacramento da Igreja Católica. #fanfictambémécultura.

² Da música "Staying", da Koda. _"O monstro na sua cabeça/não virá à tona novamente/fique firme, minha criança/lave embora o pecado./ E eu, como os futuros reis,/irei caminhar além do abismo/me tome pelo nome/me abrace até o fim."_

**N.A.2:** Por enquanto, é isso que eu tenho - em português. Resolvi escrever fics em inglês, para exercitar e tal; por isso, apesar de ter outras fics escritas para o Sacred20, ainda não estão em português. À medida que for escrevendo/traduzindo, irei postar aqui. Reviewzem e escrevam mais fics de TG, pessoal! ;)


End file.
